


The Mind of Moriarty

by Frozen_In_Time



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Mention of Death, Moriarty is very violent, Threats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 21:32:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1793872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frozen_In_Time/pseuds/Frozen_In_Time
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of drabbles and ficlets coming from the mind of everyone's favourite fairytale villain. Most works are not beta checked so all mistakes are down to me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I’ve been in hiding long enough. Time has passed and the world has almost forgotten me- forgotten what I’m capable of. But they forgot Holmes, for a short while. They all forgot him and everything that he was- it was as though they had both had their final curtain call and their existence had tumbled back into the mind of the ordinary people- a small tune that may come out as a hum every so often. 

Holmes had returned and had been celebrated in it. People had fawned over him again, worshipped him and his “genius” ability to solve those petty little crimes. None of the men or women he faced would ever be able to hold a candle to the flame that was James Moriarty. I am a spider who had woven my web so far into the fabric of society that it couldn’t function without me (or so I thought). 

That damned man had brought about my ruin- he had made me fall further than I had ever thought was possible. There was no denying that I hadn’t expected him to be so efficient in working through my network- I had underestimated how fast, how furious his revenge would be. And his friends are all still alive, still surviving because Holmes thought he was being clever. I am a spider, a black widow, but Holmes seemed to have forgotten that false widows exist. 

Watson, Holmes’ pet, is still alive, still surviving and thriving. And married. Married to a woman who is perhaps more interesting to me than Holmes and Watson. There’s so much I don’t know about her, so much history, so much mystery, I just want to reach out and grab her. 

My time in the shadows is over now. I’m stepping out into the light. Tell the kids that daddy’s home. Hello, world, did you miss me?


	2. Chapter 2

"Here's the little piggy, see his snout. Slit him open and the guts fall out." That's how the rhyme goes, isn't it?

Oh Holmes, my boring little Sherlock Holmes, if I slit you open, will your guts fall out? Or maybe if I slit little miss Hooper open? Will you fall out instead of her guts? Will you and John fall out if I slit little Mary open? Oh dear me, Mister Holmes, what a mess that would cause. 

 

"Red stains on the carpet, red stains on your knife. Oh Doctor Ruxton, you murdered your wife. The nursemaid saw you and threatened to tell. Oh Doctor Ruxton, you killed her as well." A nice little song, eh Sherlock?

Your Doctor Watson, how's he with a knife? Would be be good enough to end your life? Could I make him dance, Mister Holmes? Could I make him sing? Could I make him end the life of the woman who wears his ring? Oh me, Mister Holmes, oh my! What about Molly Hooper, who helped you pretend to die. She's skilled with a knife, she knows how to cut, oh dear, Mister Holmes, now I'm stuck in a rut. 

 

"Dead men, dead men, swinging in a tree. How many dead men do you see? Tongue turned blue and face gone grey, watch them as they twist and sway.   
The first one killed the butcher man then cooked him in a frying pan. Served him to his hungry guests, and gave them seconds on request.   
The next one with his smile and sweets, stole poor children off the streets. To men who dressed unsavoury, he sold them into slavery.   
Dead men, dean men, swinging in a tree. How many dead men do you see? Six feet long and six men wide, around their necks a noose is tied."  
A sweet little ditty, don't you agree? Oh Sherlock, can't you see your friends hanging from a tree? 

Little Miss Hooper and Mary Morstan hanging next to your favourite man. Sherlock, my dear, my little playmate, imagine Greg Lestrade hanging from a gate. Oh Sherlock Holmes, I'm singing with glee, I can't wait until the last thing your eyes see is me!


	3. Chapter 3

When it all began, I had a master plan. If truth be told, Sherlock I always knew that I would rule the world. I always knew that I would one day become Mister Sex. You helped me get there, Sherlock, and I’m thankful for that. I owe you for everything you’ve done to help me. While I was the spider in the web, you were the one who lured all of the flies to me. You didn’t even know what you were doing, did you? You were part of the master plan and now I rule the world. 

I took you all by surprise; even Little Miss Hooper couldn’t see what was coming. I worked from the bottom and pushed uphill and now I stand on the top, looking down at you all. At the bottom of the hill I can see you stand; Sherlock, John, Molly, and Mary Morstan. When you look up and lock eyes with me, you’ll see, Sherlock, that no one can touch me. I am invincible. You might have come the closest, Sherlock, but then you got in my way. I’ve had enough games now, Sherlock Holmes, Daddy’s home and he’s ready to take his throne.

No one can stop me, only I am in control. Sherlock if you want me, you’ll have to talk to my people. I’m busy, Sherlock, busy watching you, waiting until you realise that you’re going to burn. 

In a world of locked doors the man with the key is king and honey you should see me in a crown. In my crown I am king. Do you know what happens to people when they see a king? They worship him, Sherlock. They fall to their knees and they worship me because they love me, and because they know that will happen if they don’t. I love their endless worshipping but I’ll love yours even more. I am raw, Sherlock. The sugar coating is gone and playtime is over. I am nothing like you’ve ever faced before. You thought I was at my worst then? You have no idea of what’s coming now. You can hunt me down, Sherlock, you can destroy everything I have and everything I am and yet you’ll never get rid of me. I will never be extinct. 

Get down on your hands and knees, John. Forget about your pride. Get down on your hands and knees or you’ll lose your deceiving bride. Forget about Sherlock and how proud he’ll be if you do any brave little acts. Concentrate on me or whoops! Your neck will go snap. It’s best to keep me pleased, John Watson, so stay there on your hands and knees. Imagine the peace you’ll find when your head falls off the chopping block. I’ve got time to kill, Doctor Watson, so what shall we do? I’ll give you the choice: it’s all up to you. 

Now that you’re done, won’t you please run along? Doctor Watson your use, I fear, has reached the end of its short career. 

Don’t mess with me, Miss Molly Hooper, I know how you tick. I know how you think; I know what makes you work. I’ll shoot you down, Molly Hooper, and you’ll never get up. My dearest Molly, do you want to push your luck? Don’t mess with me, Miss Hooper; you know what I can do. Next time it won’t be just Sherlock’s death, but yours too.

Mrs Watson I should let you know that your head’s going to roll. I’ve made Sherlock’s misery my goal and you’re standing in my way. If you want to survive my little game, kneel down upon my arrival, and bow your head to the floor. Your face may be pretty, but I know inside you there’s so much more. Mary Morstan I will break you, for that is how I’ll rule the world. 

Can you see Sherlock? I know all of your tricks now. You can’t touch me without losing all of your friends. We’re two sides of the same coin; you and I. Join me, Sherlock. You’ve seen what I can do on my own; now imagine what we can do together. We’re the same, you and I; you just need to open your eyes to see it.


End file.
